Ranger's Daughter
by BloodyAila
Summary: Ashton lives with her Father, a Ranger, who's only wish is for her to become a lady and marry. Her only wish is to be Ranger every much like her Father. A boy shortly shows up after a fight with her Father requesting to become his Aprrentice, of course Ashton is not pleased at all.


**This is my first Fanfic, I do not own the Ranger's Apprentice Series John Flaggan does and I admire his work, so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One.

Her harsh green eyes, watched as her father swiftly paced back and forth in front of her, a small expression of anger crosses his face.  
"_I've done it now..."_ she thought to herself, her father rarely showed his expressions and when he did, it is usually when she was in trouble.

"Papa, please just hear me out-", before she could even start to explain, the slender pale frame spiralled towards hers, his shaggy blonde hair bounced around his face.

"What is there left to hear, Ashton?" he threw his hands up in the air, and shook his head.

"I've heard enough from the Baron and his son. Why did you do it again? I just don't understand you anymore, you were such a good girl..." he sighed and looked away from her.

"Father, he calls you and me horrible names. He needs to be taught a lesson to stop... I don't like the names he calls you..." Ashton's golden locks formed a curtain, which now hid her face.

"Ash, there's always going to be someone who calls me horrid names, it's because they are frighten. Just stop playing these silly games of yours and actually go to these lessons the Baron's wife so graciously have provided for you. You're almost fifthteen and when the time comes you will marry and be a wife." He brushed the curls out his daughter's face, not once she looked him in the eye.

"But I don't want to be a lady and marry..." her voice was small, cracking slightly.

"This is the life I've chosen for you, be a little grateful for what I have given you! It could be a lot worse, you are lucky to be able to live with me" he started to pace again.

"What part of I don't want too, don't you understand?!" her hands shook with an anger she had felt many times before but never with her father.

"I don't want to marry! I do not want to be a snobby lady! I want to be ranger, like you!" she stood up suddenly causing her chair to topple over.

"Why can't I do what I want?! I can take care of myself! You do not have to protect me like mother! "

"Don't you dare bring your mother into this!" his hand was raised ready to strike hard, but her eyes struck a nerve in him. Green, the same green as her mother, his beloved one.

"Go on do it, I dare you!" Ashton snapped at her father, but he lowered his hand looking away, hiding the pain of the gaping wound deep in his heart.

"_What are you going to do about it? Hit me, come on I dare you!" a pair of green eyes glared back at the young ranger, his heart skipping a beat. Never in his life had such a beauty confronted him, and without fear of being hit. _

Without a word he watched Ashton storm out of their small cabin on the edge of the forest, not looking back. His heart ached from the memory of his daughter's mother.

"She's so much like you..." he called out, hoping his lover would hear his cry from this world. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard the slight creak of his front door, smoothly his hand lowered to the hilt of his dagger.

"_He's such an idiot... I can do what I want; he does not control my life... I'm not lady material, and I'm definitely not going to marry some stuck up person."_ Ashton had retreated to her boundaries; a place where no one could disturb her, willow trees lined the riverbank. They hung low over the flowing water, weeping, as they remain rooted to the one spot for their entire lives.

"_But it was stupid of me to bring her up... I should have known better then to bring her into it... sorry mama, he just doesn't understand; please help me to make him understand..." _She looked for comfort, only to be left in the silence and the swaying breeze.

Night was rapidly approaching, if Ashton looked hard enough she could see the castle in the distance, a soft glow of torches being light. She paused for a moment moving with the willow as it bowed in the breeze, wishing for her mother to come and comfort her as she did when she was a small child.

The memory of her mother's face was closed off; she could only remember her flowing brown hair that cloaked Ashton whenever her mother bent down over her. Her father has always refused the topic of her mother and would direct the conversation onto another matter, this always annoyed her but she could understand her father's situation. The atmosphere around the cabin was different from what Ashton expected, instead of cold and hostile, it was warm and welcoming.

"Someone is here…" she whispered to herself, not bothering about disturbing her father and his guests, she actually made sure she was known that she was home. The door creped open loudly, her presence was greeted by her father giving her a blank look which she knew all too well and a boy, no older then herself. His light brown hair was cropped short; grey eyes rimmed with thick eyelashes meet her eyes with interest, studying her up and down.

"This is my daughter, Ashton," he father started breaking the silence.

"Nice to meet you" the boy's voice was the type of voice and looks that makes girls weak at the knees, Ashton was different.

"Ashton, this is Wolfe, he will be staying with us from now on, and he is my apprentice." He gave her a look, telling her to be polite.

"Oh how wonderful to hear this news, father" her tone was light and caring until she said father, she poured a vast amount of venom into the word. She was angry and everyone knew, how could her father allow this pretty boy walk in and demand to be a ranger, where she has all the skills already and yet be refused.

His face soften with hurt and so did his tone,  
"You have no worry of Ashton disturbing us; she has her own matters to attend too." The boy known as Wolfe nodded never looking away from the Ranger's daughter as she moved away out of sight.

Wolfe's bed dipped as the pressure of the bed increased, his eyes opened slowly to be greeted by a blonde beauty who was sitting on top of him, his thighs being straddled.

"Why you?" Her voice was hushed but the tone of annoyance was there, he looked at her confused as he met her glare.

"I don't understand…" he said back softly, her hands moved to his shoulders which now pinned him to the bed.

"Why? Why did he choose you? Why do you want to be a ranger anyway?" not once she raised her voice and her hands tightened.

"_Why does she have to sit on me… god if this keeps up…" _Wolfe tried not to move, in fear of showing a weakness he had for the girl.

"I'm sorry… but I did not know you desired to be like your father. I would have not disturbed this region if I had known", her body moved up his, causing him to shiver at her touch. "_Get off, get off, get off…" _constantly ran threw his head "_oh god, please stop this torture!". _  
Ashton paused studying the boy underneath her.

Her thoughts started to wonder,_ "He is handsome and what is that thing sticking into my le-"._

"Oh God…" her hand moved faster than before striking him hard across the face. He looked at her, stunned and silent, his cheek reddening.

"You dirty pervert, you better learn to control yourself or you will never be a Ranger," she hissed at him before pushing hard on him and disappearing within the cabin. "_God I'm such an idiot…" _he turned to watch the moon pass across the sky.


End file.
